


and your eyes look like coming home;

by prouveyrac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, all fluff, fluff and some low key drunken shenanigans, logan is so soft and so in love with roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: Everything he felt was an experience that Logan never expected to have, and for all his studies, he had never been able to find words to describe it. But he had to try. It was what Roman deserved.





	and your eyes look like coming home;

**Author's Note:**

> content: mentions of alcohol, drunk roman, curses, 110% fluff

Logan and Roman’s wedding invite was hanging on Patton and Virgil’s fridge. Of course Logan had noticed it the moment he entered their friends’ apartment; it would have been impossible not to with the colorful magnets tacking it up and the sticky note reading _RSVP_ stuck on (as if Patton would forget to RSVP for the both of them). Still, though, Logan couldn’t keep his eyes off of it as the party around them initially grew and was now winding down.

Without even having to see the invitation upclose, Logan could recite what it said.

_Roman Prince and Logan Sanders, with great pleasure, invite that you join them in the celebration of their marriage. Saturday, August 15th, 2018, at half past five in the evening._

Logan couldn’t help but smile to himself. In just over a month, he’d finally be Logan Prince. Despite some… disagreements from certain family members, he believed it had a much better ring—and was much more fitting—than Logan Sanders. But, of course, that was a disagreement that Logan refused to let taint the all-around entertaining night he had been having.

Plus Patton, their host, was sliding into the chair next to him and Logan, who had barely had the chance to talk to his best friend that night, would much rather focus on him than on any displeasing thoughts.

“I feel like I haven’t gotten to speak to you at all tonight,” Patton said with an exaggerated frown, “With people coming up to you about the wedding and then me remembering that hosting people in this tiny apartment is always harder than I think it’s going to be-” He huffed out a laugh and Logan smiled. “I haven’t gotten to see you!”

“I was about to say the same thing to you,” Logan responded, “But it seems that this is all finally winding down so we can finally talk.”

He was right. The party, more so a gathering, that Patton had thrown—half to commemorate Virgil’s graduation from college, half because Patton was someone who loved to host—was beginning to wrap up, the only people left besides Logan and Patton being their close friends. Patton and Virgil’s dining table, now cleared of empty plates and cups, had become the playing table for a final game of beer pong. As much as Logan hated to admit it, because he did like to be someone who had utmost confidence in his fiance, Roman and Remy were losing terribly to Virgil and Emile.

“We can still win this, Rem,” Roman was saying as he aimed a ping-pong ball (and missed), “This is fine.”

“Don’t lie to him, Roman,” Declan, who was watching, said.

“Shut the fuck up, Declan!”

“He’s just telling the truth,” Virgil said with a smirk as another cup on Roman and Remy’s side was knocked out by Emile.

“It’s only because Emile’s sober!” Remy snapped, “I’d like to see him take a couple shots and then do this!”

“You can’t blame me for this, I’m the one kindly driving you and Declan home.”

Logan realized that he perhaps spent a bit too long staring at the game—or at a certain someone, actually—when Patton coughed next to him and Logan’s eyes flicked back to his friend, who was now staring at him with an expectant smile.

“My apologies, Patton,” Logan said, feeling his face flush, “I got distracted.”

“I could see that,” Patton laughed, “You know, I was going to ask you about your day and if you and Roman are free in a Tuesday, but now I think you just want to enjoy the game.”

“No,” Logan corrected even though Patton was partially right. Well, partially right in the fact that Logan didn’t mind watching Roman. “I was just thinking about how I thought beer pong was a game that we all—well, mostly Roman and Remy—left behind in college.”

“And this is Virgil’s final step to leaving it all behind and being a boring adult!” Patton exclaimed, beaming, “Plus, I think you’re just upset that Roman can’t play.”

Logan, taking on offense for his fiance, was about to defend Roman’s honor (even though Patton was right), when Remy broke in with, “Roman, I can’t fucking believe you lost this for us.”

Logan, instead, replied to Patton and his smirk with, “Roman is just out of practice.”

Patton laughed, the smirk turning into a grin, and said, “Well, hopefully he can practice more, then! Knowing Roman, he might want a rematch in, say, a month and a week from now?”

Logan scoffed. “If Roman even mentions a rematch, I’m cancelling the wedding.”

“Speaking of,” Patton said and leaned forward, “Are you excited? I mean, I know you’ve probably been asked that all night, but still! It’s coming up soon!”

Logan, unable to ignore the warmth that spread in his chest as he looked back to Roman, who was now stacking empty cups, nodded and smiled. “I really am,” he said, his voice gentle, “Which… wasn’t quite something I expected before, well, _him_.”

Him, Roman Prince, his lovely, passionate fiance who was talking in a too-loud voice and finishing the last of his final drink.

Roman Prince, the love of his life that, years prior, Logan wouldn’t have expected himself to get this far with. Honestly, he didn’t think he would get this far with anyone. Love before Roman had proven to be a thing that, after numerous failed attempts, Logan believed he’d be fine without. And then Logan met Roman, and suddenly love seemed very attainable and something Logan wanted to keep.

“I’m so happy for you, Lo,” Patton said, his voice barely over a whisper. The happiness that he radiated almost challenged Logan’s. “I know I’ve told you that before, and I’ve been telling you that for years, but… I really, truly am.”

“Yeah,” Logan said as Roman’s eyes finally caught them and Roman beamed, beelining towards Logan, “I’m happy, too.”

Logan, instinctively, scooted back from the table as Roman came over and practically fell into his lap. He naturally wrapped an arm around Roman’s waist.

“Logan, we have to leave now,” he said, pouting, “I just suffered the worst defeat of my life and we can’t be here anymore, and we can’t be friends with Virgil anymore, either. Patton is on thin ice, so you still have your best man, but I, rather unfortunately, have lost mine, so I need to find a new one.” A pause. “Also, I’m really tired.”

Logan chuckled. “Then we’ll start heading home,” he said, “You should get to bed soon so that you don’t feel too unwell tomorrow.”

Roman waved a hand dismissively as if he wouldn’t regret that tomorrow. “I’ll be fine,” he said. Logan and Patton cast each other skeptical looks and Patton giggled.

“I’m sure you will be,” Logan said, making a mental note to grab a water bottle for his intoxicated fiance before they left, “But you want to head home, right? So you need to stand up.”

“So much effort,” Roman sighed, “But only for you, Lo.” With that, Roman pushed himself unsteadily up. Patton reached a hand out in case he’d need to steady him. Roman, instead, took Patton’s hand in his and swung them lightly.

Logan laughed as he stood up and, with Roman being entertained by Patton, went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the remaining unopened water bottles.

“You two make sure to get home safe, okay?” Patton advised once Logan came back. Roman immediately dropped Patton’s hand and took Logan’s instead.

After bidding goodbye, Logan lead Roman out of Patton and Virgil’s apartment and to Logan’s parked car. He was glad to find that Roman could still walk at least somewhat normally, only a few stumbles here or there.

Overall, though, the only thing Logan realized he would have to deal with was Roman’s rambling, which wasn’t a problem at all.

“-really nice to see all of them, you know?” Roman was saying, swinging their hands as they walked, “Well, we see them all a lot—well, not Emile because of work—but it’s all really nice when we get together like that, you know?”

“You’re right, it is nice,” Logan said with a smile, tightening his grip on Roman’s hand as his foot caught the concrete, “Be careful, Ro.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Roman beamed, easily regaining his semi-composure, “And, even though Virgil kicked my ass, it was fun to see him because he was so stressed with finals but now he’s back to hanging out with us!”

When they finally approached Logan’s car, Logan unlocked the passenger side door and helped Roman in. Roman, however, didn’t loosen his grip on Logan’s hand and, instead, pulled him closer. “And everyone is so excited for the wedding,” he said, his voice softening. Logan noted the pink dusting his cheeks and smiled.

“I’m excited, too,” he said.

Roman grinned as if that was the best thing Logan could have ever told him. Instead of an answer, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Logan’s lips.

“I love you,” Roman murmured when he pulled away.

“I love you, too,” Logan said, squeezing Roman’s hand one final time before pulling back. Roman shifted his body fully into the car and Logan shut his door.

Getting into the driver’s seat, he turned on the ignition and looked over to Roman. “Seatbelt,” he said and Roman nodded. He began to fumble with the clip of the belt because, where words did not fail him, motor coordination did. After a few moments, Logan reached over and clipped the belt into place and Roman grinned up at him.

“Thanks.”

“Always have to be safe.”

With Roman’s seatbelt finally buckled, he put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot. The city, encased in darkness, was only illuminated by the lamp posts. Most restaurants and other apartments had their lights off and Logan, looking at the clock, was shocked to see that it was half past one in the morning.

About to make a comment about how late it was, he was cut off by Roman, who was staring down at the engagement band on his left ring finger, saying, “I didn’t think you were going to do it.”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “Do what?”

“Propose.”

Logan swallowed and nodded. “I- at first, I didn’t think so, either.”

“I would’ve been okay if you didn’t,” Roman said, keeping his eyes on the ring. Logan, now on the main road, comfortably reached over with one hand and clasped Roman’s in his own. Roman naturally laced his fingers with Logan. “I mean, in other relationships, that would have scared me, you know? I… I like things that- that are mine and I like things that can keep people together. But… you were different. I knew your reasonings, with your family and all, and I was okay with that. I was okay with just you and no ceremony.”

“And I’m okay with this,” Logan said, lifting their intertwined hands.

“Why?” Roman’s question wasn’t defensive or accusatory. It was just that: a question based in genuine curiosity.

“Because you were different as well,” Logan answered, “With you…” Logan trailed off and worried his bottom lip. He knew what he felt. He had always known what he felt from the moment he even considered marrying Roman. But, as Roman watched him from the passenger seat, Logan struggled to find the right words.

For how could one explain feelings that ran so deep into his heart that he couldn’t summarize them into words? He experienced them in the racing of his heart at hearing Roman’s laugh, the warmth that spread through him when Roman came home exhausted from a rehearsal. Everything he felt was an experience that Logan never expected to have, and for all his studies, he had never been able to find words to describe it.

But he had to try. It was what Roman deserved.

“With you, I never had to worry about deadlines,” he finally began again, “I didn’t have to look at you and wonder when you’ll get tired of me, or at least tired of waiting on me. I’ve seen marriages crumble before my eyes and felt my own past relationships break in my hands, and yet with you… things just grow and grow stronger. Strong enough to withhold the cracks and grow from them.”

“Did I pressure you to do it?” Roman was quiet but, even then, Logan could hear the fear behind it. The fear that Logan only bought the ring and booked the date because it was what Roman wanted.

Logan shook his head. “One day- one morning, actually. It was the morning after your closing night of _RENT_ and you were exhausted and annoyed because the coffee maker was broken and I ended up getting you coffee from that cafe down the street. You walked hand in hand with me, wearing one of my sweatshirts, and I honestly think you were still half asleep.

“That morning, I just looked at you and realized that I wasn’t… scared anymore. Of course a marriage isn’t needed to make a relationship stronger, many have thrived without it, but as someone who never thought he would marry, let alone have a long lasting relationship… it was like releasing a breath that I had held for far too long.”

Roman squeezed Logan’s hand and, when Logan looked over, his mind blanked at seeing the way Roman’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Roman-”

“I love you-”

“I didn’t mean to make you-”

“So fucking much, Logan Sanders, I love you and we’re going to be such a fucking awesome couple, I mean, Mr. and Mr. Prince? How fucking great is that?”

Logan laughed and, at the red light, looked over again to see Roman rub at his teary eyes. “I love you too, Roman.”

When Logan helped Roman into their apartment, for Roman’s intoxication and exhaustion were starting to blend together into someone that couldn’t walk in a straight line, he led him to their bedroom. “Get changed, I’ll bring you some more water, okay?” he said, letting Roman stumble over to his side of the closet. “Try not to fall.”

“I’m falling for _you_.”

Logan sighed. “Actually, I’ve decided it’ll be better if you fall.”

Logan heard Roman laughing as he headed to the kitchen and, with that, he rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t deny the smile on his face.

When he went back to their bedroom, he found Roman already curled up under the blankets, nestled in his multiple pillows. For a moment, Logan thought he had already fallen asleep, until the shutting of the door caused him to crack open an eye.

“Come on, Ro, drink this and then you can go to sleep.”

“ ‘M so tired,” he mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

“I know you are,” Logan said, sitting down on the bed next to him, “But you’ll feel better in the morning if you drink some more water.” At Roman’s hesitation, Logan smiled down at him. “For me?”

Roman sighed and finally slowly pushed himself up. “Only because I love you.”

“Yes, as you’ve said, ‘so fucking much’.”

“ _So_ fucking much,” Roman repeated, accepting the water bottle. Twisting off the cap, he took a couple slow sips before setting it back down on the bedside table.

“Thank you,” Logan murmured and kissed Roman’s forehead, “Now, go to sleep, love.”

Roman hummed in approval and collapsed back into his nest of pillows and blankets. By the time Logan was getting into bed not long after, he was already fast asleep.

\--

The clock on Logan’s bedside table read that it was half past eleven when he finally heard groaning coming from the spot next to him in bed. Logan, having been typing away on his laptop for hours now, looked over to Roman, who was rolling onto his back and rubbing at his eyes.

“Good morning,” Logan said quietly, shutting his laptop.

“My head hurts,” Roman mumbled in greeting.

“Does anything else hurt?”

Roman paused, most likely assessing the rest of his body. Finally, “No.”

“Told you that drinking that water was good.”

Roman mumbled something that sounded a lot like, “Shut the fuck up,” but Logan couldn’t have been sure, for his now hungover fiance was pulling the blanket over his head.

Logan chuckled and set his laptop aside. He scooted down further into the bed and pulled Roman closer to him. Roman immediately came up from out of the blankets and curled up next to Logan. He rested his head on Logan’s chest and let his eyes slip shut again.

“So I remember your little speech from last night,” Roman murmured.

“Well, I would hope so. All of that came from the heart.”

“I hope you know that you have officially raised the bar,” Roman said, “If everyone at our wedding isn’t crying because of your vows, the rest of the wedding is cancelled.”

Logan laughed softly and secured his arm around Roman’s waist. “I’ll do my best,” he said, pressing a kiss to Roman’s head.

“You’ll do great,” Roman continued, “You always do.”

Eventually Roman fell back asleep, his breathing evening out as he rested against Logan, and Logan stayed next to him, for neither had anywhere to be that day.

Logan decided that he would be happy to experience this for many, many years.

**Author's Note:**

> ethospathoslogan.tumblr.com


End file.
